


Better Think Twice

by killjoycommander



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoycommander/pseuds/killjoycommander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little snippet into the relation of Drake and Vasquez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote quite a long time ago and hope you enjoy.

Vasquez got out of bed quietly and walked towards the bathroom. In only a few hours, she would be getting ready to go save some stupid colonists. She reached the bathroom and closed the door tightly. All she needed was someone interrupting her as she showered.

She reached over and messed around with the water, getting it to the right temperature. Vasquez got in and closed the door behind her, standing in the hot mist of the water as hit against her naked body. She often wondered why she had joined the Marines. Maybe it was that her father and his father before him, was in the military. All the men in her family went in to the military but she was the only girl. She didn't play with other little girls or play with dolls. Her father was stern on her. If she did something wrong, she got punished for it.

She moved her hair out of her face and grabbed the shampoo. She had no idea how long she was going to be out on the mission. She didn't even have a clue where they were going. She shook her head a bit and washed her hair. She could never remember her hair long. Sgt. Vasquez, her father, had her hair cut short. She got made fun of by the boys but she learned to ignore them but she got her payback if they made fun of her.

A few minutes later, Vasquez stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel that was hanging up. She dried her body then her hair. She wrapped the towel around her body as she walked up to the mirror and wiped off the condensation. She looked like crap because of last night. She hung out with the guys and got drunk. Something they always did before they went out on a mission. Everything was a blur to her after a few drinks. She remembered that they were clothes all over the floor of her small apartment and a guy in her bed. She smiled a bit as she turned from the mirror and walked out into her apartment.

She looked at the digital clock as she walked out. 8:25 am. She looked over at the bed.

"Drake, get your ass out of my bed." She said to the lump on her bed. After she came back, she would have to rethink about her life.


End file.
